Let The Games Begin: The 74th Games in 74 Drabbles
by District 5
Summary: 74 drabbles about the 74th Hunger Games! Please enjoy! Song: Sleep won't come to me. How could it when the girl I love is stuck in a tree up above?
1. Fire

**I would like to thank Jazzy Pseudonym for allowing me to do something similar to her epic fic. 75 Games, 75 Drabbles! Enjoy!**

* * *

Name: Hermia Browne

District: 8

Gender: Female

Fire

At first I think I've fooled them. They had walked away, believing I was actually dead. I know it's of upmost importance I am absolutely silent. If the Careers hear even the slightest noise, I Know I'm done for. That's when I see the boy walking towards me. He always struck me as a sweet boy, one who didn't want to kill. But he still walked up to me and pulled his arm back, dagger in hand, bringing it closer and closer to my body. Then it stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he brought the dagger to my heart.

* * *

**Please review and expect an update soon!**


	2. Swears

**Hey! BTW If you have any character ideas or word ideas please put them in your review or PM them to me! And BTW I am doing characters outside the Games like Cinna, Haymitch, or Effie!**

* * *

Name: Ryan Normer

District: 9

Gender: Male

Swears

I had sworn to my sister I would come out alive. I planned on accomplishing that by running from the cornucopia as soon as I could. That's when I saw a backpack, right in my reach. I ran for it. It turns out that by going for the backpack, I would break my swear in the first two minutes in the Games. A small, brown-haired girl reached the backpack the same time I did. That's when I felt the pain in my back. I began to cough up blood, and that's when I knew that I had broken my swear.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Brave

**Thanks for the prompt by Loyal2Artemis! **

* * *

Name: Primrose Everdeen

District: 12

Gender: Female

Brave

Primrose Everdeen. When Effie Trinket reads my name, I'm frozen in my place. I realize everyone is staring me, and know that I'll just have to be brave. I begin to walk to the stage when I hear the words. I volunteer. If it was anyone else I would have been as happy and bright as the flower for which I was named. But I recognize the voice immediately: my sister. I begin to cry and scream. No. That's when I feel Gale pulling me away. I know that it's real now. I guess I'll just have to be brave.

* * *

**Again prompts are appreciated (for words and characters)!**


	4. Useful

**Please give me words to use for new drabbles! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Name: Marcus Piely

District: 3

Gender: Male

Useful

I guess my hiding spot wasn't the best. That seems like a logical conclusion when the careers find you immediately.

"Kill him," says Clove, the girl from 2.

Cato, the boy from 2, lunges at me when I shout, "Wait! I can be useful to you!"

The girl from 1, Glimmer, holds Cato back. "How?" she asks me.

I begin to explain to them how my talents with electricity could help them, when an idea forms in my head. I interrupt myself and explain my idea.

Glimmer smiles, "Come with us."

Somehow I feel I just dug my own grave.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Mercy

**New chapter!**

* * *

Name: Thresh Runner

District: 11

Gender: Male

Mercy

I stare at the dead body of the District 2 girl, then look up at the girl from 12, looking as pale as a vampire. I realize that she and the young girl from my district were friends in training.

"What did you do?" I ask, "To Rue."

"I covered her in flowers," she stutters, "And I sang to her."

"Just this once," I say, "I'll let you go, for Rue."

For a moment she stays in shock and then runs off. I watch as she takes off into the woods, then I turn and run to my hiding place.


	6. Plan

**New chapter!**

* * *

Name: Marvel

District: 1

Gender: Male

Plan

All Careers have the same basic Plan. Kill the other tributes, get the good supplies, when it gets to about ten start to kill off the other Careers, face the inevitable Career showdown, and then win. Me killing the girl from 11, all part of the Plan. What wasn't part of the Plan was the girl from 12. She shot the arrow straight at my heart. It was a quick, painless death, but still a sad one. I guess it wasn't my fate to win, it was someone else's. It was another Career's fate to succeed in the Plan


	7. Names

**Please enjoy, review, and give my prompts.**

* * *

Name: Haymitch

District: 12

Gender: Male

Names

Emma and Clayton. When I first became a mentor, I tried to help my tributes. Truth and Mason. But every time I failed. Maria and Leon. Now all I have to remember them is their names in my head, constantly repeating. Fawn and Connor. Thant's why I drink. Lauren and Dixton. To get the names out of my head. When I first met Katniss and Peeta, I didn't notice anything different about them, I was too busy trying to figure out how to help them, but I soon figured it out. After I met Katniss and Peeta, the names stopped.


	8. Song

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! I've been on a hiatus working on my FIRST NOVEL! **

* * *

Name: Peeta Mellark

District: 12

Gender: Male

Song

Sleep won't come to me. How could it when the girl I love is stuck in a tree up above, where coming to the ground would mean death? That's when the song my father always used to sing when I had nightmares pops into my head. _Peaceful river; Down by the valley; Everyone laughing; Everyone singing; Close my eyes; Peaceful smiles; Show me off to sleep; Show me off to bed._ I remember the last line, _Replace nightmare with dreams instead,_ but decide to replace it. _And pray that I won't wake up dead. _And that's when I fall asleep.


	9. Stolen

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Hopfully more soon!**

* * *

Name: "Foxface"

District: 5

Gender: girl

Stolen

Was it hard to steal the supplies? Not really. They were practically waiting to be stolen in the first place. I could've taken the boy from 3 if I wanted to. But what was the point? They were just lying there. Navigating the bombs was a bit trickier. But not too hard. I jumped quickly across the forest floor, until I had reached the pile. I stared back at the boy. He hadn't noticed me. He was sleeping as a matter of fact. I saw the basket of cheese. That should be easy enough to take. Then, I was off.


	10. Roses

**Finally got more up!**

* * *

Name: President Snow

District: Capitol

Gender: Male

Roses

I walk through my garden, my nose filled with the smell of roses. And blood. That's when I see a messenger running up to me. Not an Avox. It takes me a while to process what he is saying, but when I do my body fills with rage. Seneca Crane has allowed two tributes to win the Games! _There is only one thing more powerful than fear,_ I remember telling him. _Hope_. I know I need to have a little chat with him. Maybe we can talk while he enjoys some nice, delicious berries. I wonder if he enjoys nightlock.


End file.
